Fesse mystére
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Quand on ne sait pas comment annoncer quelque chose sans éviter les questions, il faut le faire avec subtilité. Yaoi léger. NaruSasu. Humour.


**Titre :** Fesse mystère.

 **Auteur :** Lilicat.

 **Fandom :** Naruto

 **Pairing :** NaruSasu what else ?

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Humour

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Résumé :** Quand on ne sait pas comment annoncer quelque chose sans éviter les questions, il faut le faire avec subtilité. Yaoi léger. NaruSasu. Humour.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte a été écrit pour un jeu du Fof. il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Photo.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **\- Fesse mystère.-**

\- Bon alors vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Kiba d'un ton impatient.

\- C'est un très joli cul, lâcha Ino en riant.

\- Oh oui ! Approuva Sakura.

\- Un très joli cul masculin, renchérit Tenten.

\- C'est pas la question, coupa Kiba un poil agacé.

Les jeunes ninjas étaient réunis autour d'une table de l'Ichiraku et se penchaient tous sur une photo que le maître chien avait extirpé de sa poche. Il avait expliqué l'avoir trouvé, par hasard, dépassant d'un dossier posé sur le bureau de l'Hokage. Cette photo attisant sa curiosité, il avait donc mis tous ses amis à contribution pour trouver qui était sur le cliché, et pourquoi Naruto avait une telle photo sur son bureau.

Shikamaru soupira lourdement et marmonna :

\- Un cul... Comment tu veux qu'on devine à qui est ce cul ? Et surtout en quoi ça peut nous intéresser ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as remarqué, protesta Lee. Les mains là, ce sont des mains d'homme !

Tous examinèrent de plus près les dites mains, constatant que Lee avait raison.

Sur un fond noir, la photo montrait une paire de fesses masculines, sur lesquelles étaient posées deux mains possessives, et tout aussi masculines. Et maintenant que Lee le disait, effectivement c'était étrange de penser que Naruto avait ça sur son bureau. Le cliché passa de mains en mains, chacun examinant avec attention les moindres détails pour déceler un indice pouvant répondre à leurs questions.

Ce fut Sai qui répondit finalement à la première :

\- Ce sont les mains de Naruto.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Ino et Sakura pendant qu'Hinata s'évanouissait.

\- Comment tu peux être sûr de ça ? demanda Shikamaru.

\- La cicatrice ici, sur le dos de la main gauche, expliqua le peintre en désignant une ligne blanche à peine visible. J'ai remarqué que Naruto a la même.

\- C'est pas un défaut de la photo ? s'enquit Shôji en soufflant sur le cliché.

\- Mais alors si ce sont les mains de Naruto... A qui sont ces fesses ? Et pourquoi Naruto les tient comme ça ? interrogea Tenten.

\- En tout cas ce n'est pas celles de Gaara, lâcha platement Témari avant de préciser devant les regards interrogatifs des autres. Ben quoi ? C'est mon petit frère, je l'ai déjà vu à poil.

\- Il a une tâche de naissance juste en haut de la raie des fesses, précisa-t-elle.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil dubitatif, et soupira un "galère" résigné.

\- Ce n'est pas celles de Shikamaru non plus, ajouta la blonde en riant, faisant bondir le ninja à la coiffure d'ananas de sa chaise.

\- Je t'interdit de développer ! Rugit-il.

La tablée éclata de rire, et chaque mâle de l'assemblée s'empressa de nier toute implication dans un tel cliché ou dans ce type de relation avec celui qui était leur Hokage.

\- Si ce n'est aucun de nous, il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution, conclu Shino d'un ton atone.

\- Un clone ? s'étonna Hinata. Mais quel est l'intérêt de faire ça avec un clone. La photo est très jolie, mais je ne penses pas que Naruto-kun soit un artiste dans l'âme.

Sakura et Ino, qui avait commencé à pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps à la conclusion du dresseur d'insecte, regardèrent hallucinée la jeune femme. Kiba gêné demanda :

\- Hinata... Shino faisait allusion à Sasuke.

\- Oh ! Alors je comprends mieux. Sasuke-kun est un esthète, et Naruto-kun ne peut rien lui refuser. C'est donc pour Sasuke-kun que Naruto-kun a créé un clone afin de faire cette photo.

Tous échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Visiblement Hinata n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Ils ne savaient pas qui avait pris la photo mais en toute logique, les fesses que tenaient les mains de Naruto étaient celles de Sasuke. A bien y réfléchir ça n'avait même rien de surprenant. Ces deux là étaient comme des aimants, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Naruto avait même engagé Sasuke comme garde du corps personnel, pour garder un œil sur lui, enfin ça c'était la version officielle.

Au vu de la photo, ils voyaient tous soudainement la relation entre les deux anciens coéquipiers d'un œil neuf. Mais apparemment Hinata ne voyait pas les choses comme eux. Peu désireux de briser l'innocence de la jeune femme, ils décidèrent d'en rester là et se séparèrent chacun décidé à rentrer chez soi et vaquer à ses occupations, le mystère enfin résolu.

Hinata prit le chemin de la tour Hokage, un bento dans les mains. Elle l'avait préparé avec soin et amour pour Naruto et espérait que le blond apprécierait son attention. Elle monta les marches et arriva devant la porte du bureau où elle frappa. Un "Oui" lui répondit et elle poussa le battant de bois, un sourire aux lèvres. La boite à bento lui échappa des mains et elle resta figée, choquée sur le seuil.

Devant elle, Sasuke était à quatre pattes devant le bureau, son pantalon plissé sur ses genoux, sa cape noire relevée, et gémissait des "Oh ! Oui ! Hum..." sous les coups de reins d'un Naruto à genoux derrière lui, dans une tenue similaire, ses mains agrippées aux hanches pâles du brun. Le bruit de la boite tombant au sol fit tourner la tête aux deux hommes qui se figèrent, pris en flagrant délit.

\- Hi... Hinata... souffla Naruto en cherchant désespérément une excuse plausible à leur situation plus que compromettante.

Cela suffit à faire s'écrouler la jeune femme, évanouie, sur le seuil. Sasuke et Naruto se séparèrent, se rhabillant rapidement en se disputant :

\- Bordel, je croyais que tu avais fermé à clé !

\- Moi aussi, je croyais ! Merde ! On fait quoi ?

\- Déjà on la ramasse et on l'allonge sur le canapé, proposa Sasuke.

Naruto approuva et installa son amie sur le divan pendant que son amant fermait la porte du bureau, s'assurant de bien tourner le clé pour ne pas être à nouveau surpris.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke eut un rictus et fit apparaître son Sharingan.

\- On l'hypnotise. On va lui faire croire qu'elle n'a rien vu et qu'elle s'est juste évanouie.

\- Ouais, ben fais ça bien.

Le regard moqueur du brun l'agaça et Naruto ronchonna :

\- Non parce que je te connais, monsieur le jaloux. Tu es bien capable de lui faire croire qu'elle a vu bien pire, juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne m'approche plus.

\- Venant de celui qui a fait en sorte que la photo de mon cul avec ses mains dessus tombent dans les pattes du ninja le plus curieux de sa génération afin d'être sûr que tous ses amis apprennent notre relation, et ainsi éloigner mes potentielles prétendantes, c'est totalement ironique, rétorqua Sasuke.

Les deux amant échangèrent un regard complice, et Sasuke se concentra sur Hinata pour l'hypnotiser, s'en tenant à ce qu'il avait dit à son blond. Ils avaient longuement discuter de la façon dont ils devaient annoncer les choses à leurs amis, avant d'arriver à cette solution qui leur éviterai de subir les cris et les larmes des unes, et les remarques graveleuses et déplacées des autres. Au moins là, les choses étaient claires, et pourtant aucun de leurs amis n'oseraient venir leur en parler.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure.

Bon ok c'est pas l"idée du siècle, c'est court et c'est pas hyper recherché. Mais voilà l'idée m'amusait beaucoup donc bon.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Promis je mord pas.

Lili.

PS : les reviews de lecteurs n'ayant pas de profil sur le site sont sur un forum qui leur ai spécialement dédié dont le lien est sur mon profil.


End file.
